Some things are worth the risk
by jamesb497
Summary: Rean has been hanging out with Laura a lot lately and Alisa is getting jealous.


Some things are worth the risk

Rean has been hanging out with Laura a lot lately and Alisa is getting jealous.

I don't own the legend of heroes.

Forgive spelling and punctuation. This may be the last one I do before cold steel 2 comes out. R&R and Enjoy.

* * *

Why? Alisa thought as she was walking around Trista.

Why does seeing them together make me so mad.

For the past week and a half Rean and Laura have been hanging out every day.

She continued to walk around trying to clear her head but sadly could not do it.

She decided to give up and go back to the dorm.

When she entered the dorm she saw Crow, Emma, Gaius, and Machias sitting in the lounge.

"How about we play some blade?" Crow asked. "Let's start the bets at 100 Mira."

"Gambling is not allowed on school grounds." Emma and Machias said at the same time.

"Fine than just normal blade." he said. The others agreed.

"Hello Alisa do you wish to join us?" Gaius asked.

"Oh no thank you." she said. "Where's everyone else?"

"Elliot's playing in the orchestra room and Fie's trying to listen in." Gaius said.

"Millium's with the cooking club." Machias said.

"Jusis is with the riding club." Emma said.

"And Rean and Laura are in the gym training." Crow said.

"I see." Alisa said while clenching her fist.

"Alisa are you okay?" Emma asked.

"Huh oh yea I'm fine." she said while putting on a false smile.

"I'm going to talk to Sharon." she said. While going to the kitchen.

"So who else thinks she's jealous?" Crow asked.

When Alisa went into the kitchen she saw Sharon making dinner.

"Hey Sharon?" she said.

"Hello lady Alisa how are you today?" she asked.

"Alright." she replied.

Sharon sensing something was wrong turned to look at her.

"Are you sure you're alright milady." she said

Alisa just sighed. "No." she replied.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Rean and Laura have been together for the past week and a half."

Sharon looked at her and smiled

"Milady are you perhaps jealous by any chance?" she asked

"W-what me jealous no way." she said.

Sharon just gave her a look.

"Okay maybe a little." she said.

Sharon just continued to look at her.

"Okay fine I'm jealous happy now." she admitted.

Sharon just chuckled. "Lady Alisa do you like master Rean?"

Alisa felt heat rising to her cheeks.

"M-maybe a little." she said.

Once again Sharon just looked at her.

"Okay fine I like him."she admitted.

Sharon once again just chuckled. "Than why don't you just tell him milady."

"Sharon are you crazy I can't do that."

"Oh why not?" she asked.

"What of he doesn't feel the same way?" "What if he likes someone else like Laura or Towa?" "I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Sharon just smiled at how flustered Alisa was getting.

"Well some risks are worth taking." she said as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey welcome back everyone." Emma said.

"Hey guys." Elliot said.

"What are you doing?" Laura asked.

"Playing some blade." Gaius replied.

"You guys aren't betting Mira are you?" Rean asked while glaring at Crow.

"No as much as I wanted to were not." Crow said.

"There's no gambling on school grounds Crow." Emma and Machias said together again.

"Man you two need to stop doing that." Crow said.

"Think about what I said." Sharon said as she went back to cooking dinner.

That night Alisa stayed up for a bit thinking about what Sharon said.

(Well some risks are worth taking).

Some risks are worth taking she said.

Alright I'll take this risk. she thought. As she finally went to sleep.

The next day after class Alisa went to talk to Rean.

"Hey Rean do you want to hang out today?" she asked.

"Oh sorry Alisa. Laura and I have plans today maybe some other time." he replied.

"Oh okay." she said feeling both sadness and anger swelling up in her.

"Actually Rean." The two turn to face Laura.

"The swimming club has something important to do today so I'm afraid that I have to cancel our plans for today." she said.

"Oh I see." he replied.

Laura went up next to Rean and whispered something in his ear making him blush before walking out of the class.

Alisa seeing this felt her sadness and anger grow even more.

"Well I guess I'm free now so what do you want to do Alisa?" But he got no reply.

"Alisa you okay?" he asked

"Huh oh yeah Rean I'm fine." she replied while putting on a false smile.

"Anyway let's go." she said while walking out of the classroom and Rean followed.

"So where are we going?" Rean asked.

"Oh I thought we could just walk around and talk a bit." she replied.

"Alright sure." he answered.

As they walked around town Rean could tell that something was bothering Alisa.

"Hey Alisa are you sure that your alright?" He asked

"Yea why?." she asked

"It just seems like something is bothering you." he replied.

Alisa just sighed. "Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"Alisa what's wrong?" he asked.

"You want to know what's wrong Rean?" she asked.

He just nodded.

"Than follow me I don't want anyone to hear this." she said.

She lead him to the old school house.

"Here's good." she said as she turned to face him.

She took a deep breath.

"The truth is Rean I'm I'm." she took another deep breath.

"I'm jealous of you and Laura." she said.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Because I-I love you Rean and seeing you with her all the time hurts me."

"Alisa."

"But I know you don't feel the same." she said as she felt tears down her cheeks.

"You rather be with Laura wouldn't you Rean."

"Alisa I"

"It's okay I understand you're probably better off with her anyway I mean what boy wouldn't like her she's kind, strong, she can cook, she's a great swimmer, she's pretty, and you both follow the path of the sword." she said.

"Alisa I d-"

"It's okay Rean I get it."she said as the tears just continue to flow.

"I wish you luck." she said as a she turned and walked away.

Only for Rean to grab her arm.

"Rean let me go." she said.

Rean refused and instead pulled her in for a kiss.

W-what he he's kissing me. she thought as she just stood there shocked.

When Rean pulled part he looked on to her eyes.

"Alisa listen to me I don't love Laura the person I love is you."

"What? But but then why have you been hanging out with Laura the past week?" she asked.

"I was with her to ask for advice on how to ask you out." he said.

"Than what did she whisper to you earlier?" she asked.

"She wished me luck in asking you out." He answered.

"Oh." she said. Not knowing what else to say.

Rean just looked at her and wiped away the remaining tears from her eyes and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Do you believe me when I say that I love you and only you Alisa." he said.

"I don't know it's still hard to believe." she said.

Rean pulled back a bit and looked into her eyes and smiled before he pulled her in to another kiss.

And this time she kissed back.

The kiss lasted for 15 seconds, but to them it felt like hours.

"Now do you believe me?" he asked when they pulled apart.

"Yes Rean I believe you." she said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Come on let's go back." he said as he offered his hand.

"Okay." she said while taking his hand.

"You know I never thought that you were the jealous type." Rean said.

"Sh-shut up." she said.

When they entered the dorm they were greeted by Sharon.

"Good day milady Master Rean how was your day?" she asked.

"Great." they said at the same time then blushed realizing what they just did.

Sharon just smirked "I see." she said.

"Well I need to start making dinner." she said as she headed toward the kitchen.

"Wait Sharon." Alisa said.

"Yes milady?" she asked.

"Thank you for the advice yesterday." she said.

Sharon smiled "Your welcome milady." she said as she went into the kitchen.

"What advice?" Rean asked.

"Oh don't worry about it." she said.

Rean just sighed "Okay." he said.

Alisa just laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Rean smiled back and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for another kiss.

Sharon was right some things are worth the risk.


End file.
